


It's Okay

by stressfuldreaming



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, caring william, grieving Ronald, mention of Alan and Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfuldreaming/pseuds/stressfuldreaming
Summary: 'The wind was blowing fiercely as a long Ronald Knox stood in front of a large marble memorial and two perfectly poured wine glasses that sat atop it.'Ronald is confused as he mourns the death of his close friends, William comes to help calm his fears.Can be read as a sequel to "Two Kinds of People" but it's not necessary to have read for the plot.





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally based off of a conversation I had with a friend.

The wind was blowing fiercely as a long Ronald Knox stood in front of a large marble memorial and two perfectly poured wine glasses that sat atop it. Ronald only poured enough so that the glass was half empty; as if he hadn't just lost two friends that were dear to him. It wasn’t often that reapers died, but when they did they were revered and given a large funeral service. _Well, those that died honorably_ Ronald thought back to the scruffier of his fallen friends. Eric, seen as a traitor for the 999 stolen souls would never get the grand funeral or the carefully crafted stone to hold his records. _Though those memories still live on._

 

Reaper memorials were a sight to behold. Any records gathered from the fallen reaper would be put on a glass projector so that their loved ones could look back on cherished times. When a reaper died there was no afterlife, they were expected to be immortal only ever fairing from demon attacks and the like. The memories that ran rampant currently across the clear surface consisted of six reapers sitting around a makeshift Christmas tree opening gore-ish yet loving gifts. Ronald let his face turn up with a smile.

 

The sound of a twig breaking a small bit away snapped any resemblance of happiness off of Ronald's face. Rich Italian shoes walked their way towards the blonde in carefully calculated steps. Ronald swept a hand through the tips of his hair as he looked at the sky. A smooth gloved hand rested itself on the younger's shoulder and his body tensed in response.

 

"It devastated me. They were a powerful force in my life. They were there when I laughed when I cried when I broke down. Standing by me even through my dumb decisions. They're gone now" Ronald's eyes watered and the gloved hand started to rub soothing circles.

 

"I cried all the day after it happened. But now"  He paused to wipe away the tears in his eyes. The shock of seeing his friends in that stage scared him, he wished to run away like a child.

 

Ronald progressively got louder with every word. "But now I realize I'm not thinking about it as much. I smiled. Multiple times today" there was a pause and he spoke in a whisper "I hardly felt sad at all and it felt like I wasn't in a lot of pain anymore."

 

The hand that rubbed softly against his jacket moved to hold Ronald in his arms. Ronald's head moved into the crack between his comforter's neck. A deep breath was taken as he started again "It feels entirely too soon for me to be completely happy again. It almost feels like they aren't gone and that I've tricked myself into thinking they are still here" a glance was thrown at he perched wine glasses.

 

 "I know that I'm supposed to get better eventually, but it's only been a week and I just feel so guilty that I've already stopped being so sad. It makes me feel like I don’t truly care about them" Ronald felt he said his peace and allowed himself to slump against the arm holding him. "Boss I'm a downright mess"

 

"Ronald I think the most important thing for you to know right now is that grief is different for everyone. We all move on and get better at our own pace" William started holding the young reaper close. The blond didn't budge at his words so he went to take another approach.

 

"Back when I was human and my grandmother died I remember being in the family waiting room at the hospital and when we heard the news I completely broke down. I had frozen up and someone was trying to talk to me but I physically couldn’t hear them. Then I went home and I had cried myself to the point of physical exhaustion that I passed out." Talking about human pasts were usually seen as uncouth and not to be talked in polite company. It was personal and meant to be kept secret, hidden away. William was rare to show sides of himself like this but he could feel the hurt within the younger.

 

"I woke up the next day and I seemed fine. I didn’t feel sad. I was completely fine" At this point, Ronald had moved his head from William's shoulder and was now looking at him intensely. "We had to clean out her house. The cousins were breaking down looking at the memories and photos. But I remember being able to smile"

 

"I felt terrible after the fact because I kept thinking 'why am I ok when my family, some of whom hadn't seen my grandma since 5 years prior, were torn about it'" William thought back to the empty tears his one aunt had cried over her passing.

 

William allowed himself a small smile "Then my uncle helped talk me through it. He had said that 'Regardless of the pace you're at; grief is a difficult thing to comprehend for anyone'"

 

"But we're death gods. We are around death every day. We see memories of the dead every day. This should be easy for us" Ronald managed to spit out with the beginnings of tears evident in his eyes

 

The older one squeezed his companion tightly "but death itself is hard, remembering those who have died is harder, and moving on is the hardest" suddenly a small sniffle was heard and a mess of blond hair pressed up against the elder's chest.

 

William moved a hand to Ronald's face and pulled him up so they were looking at each other. Yellow eyes pierced into sad green eyes. "That doesn’t mean we shouldn't strive to" William spoke with a soft sincerity. "It's not a competition of who can stay hurt the longest, but neither should you race to be ok when you're not"

 

"What the people around you want and the people you've lost want: is for you to be ok. That’s your ultimate goal. Whether it takes a day, a week, a year or a millennium depends on who you are as a person. It doesn't make you weak or strong to take any more or less time" William punctuated this by turning slightly and enveloping Ronald into a large hug.

 

"Hey Will?" a tearful Ronald asked.

"Yes Ronald?" the older looked at him.

 

Ronald smiled bright and wide "Thank you for being the potato" William had to hold back rolling his eyes.

 

Thus the two walked out of the memorial area hand in hand leaving a pair of half-filled wine glasses behind.

 

_I suppose there are two kinds of people in this world: those who we can lean on, and those who are lucky enough to lean._

**Author's Note:**

> Please give a comment for suggestions and if you wish to see more content!


End file.
